Musical instruments comprising a plurality of strings and a keyboard have been known for centuries. Keyboard instruments of the piano type include a plurality of hammers, each hammer associated with one key and one string. When a piano key is depressed, an activating mechanism causes the associated hammer to strike the appropriate string, producing a musical tone. Keyboard instruments of the harpsichord type, in contrast, include a plurality of plucking elements, each of which is likewise associated with one key and its corresponding string. When a harpsichord key is depressed, an activating mechanism causes the associated plucking element to pluck the appropriate string, producing a musical tone.
Most known keyboard instruments, however, rely on acoustic mechanisms to produce musical tones. Furthermore, the kinds of chords, as well as the rhythms and tempi that can be realized, are limited by the skill of the performer as well as by anatomical constraints due to the flexibility and reach of the performer's hands.
A need exists for a keyboard instrument which is capable of producing musical tones in non-traditional manners.
A need also exists for a keyboard instrument which enables a performer to produce novel chords, rhythms and tempi.